The present invention relates to a method of information conversion and an apparatus thereof which are applicable to a display apparatus, a printer and an optical computer, etc.
Widely known is a display apparatus of varying configuration for obtaining a two-dimensional image by projecting a beam of light, whose intensity is modulated with serial information signals, on a screen via an optical projection system.
However, it has been impossible to obtain an optical two-dimensional image of high luminance and resolution such as a two-dimensional image of a resolution of 4000.times.4000 pixels at almost real time in such a conventional apparatus in which an optical signal whose intensity is modulated with each pixel signal in a video signal, since there has been no signal conversion device to realize it.